


Rain

by MemoryDragon



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Angst, Author is terrible at Five voice, Author overuses Rain symbolism, Canonical Character Death, Gen, It's spanned several fandoms, Only right it got to Who eventually too, Post-Planet of Fire, b_e drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking out his new companion for an adventure, the Doctor reflects on the symbolism of the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I make any claim to.  
>  **Warnings:** Hm, not much for this fic. Spoilers for Planet of Fire?  
>  **Notes:** Written for the best_enemies 100 drabble challenge. Not sure how I like this one.. 
> 
> **Originally Posted:** Nov. 21, 2011

"Doctor, it's pouring out there!" Peri said, catching hold of his beige sleeve before he could walk out of the TARDIS.

"So it is," the Doctor said, noticing the weather for the first time. He looked out into the gloomy English morning and took off his hat absently. "You'll find an umbrella under the board games in the second closet on your left," he told her, since she was still learning her way around the TARDIS.

He waited until she had left the console room before stepping out into the rain. His jacket and cricket jumper weren't meant to hold off this much water, and within seconds he was soaked through. He leaned against the side of the TARDIS, feeling every cold drop of rain as it plastered his hair to his forehead. Closing his eyes, all the Doctor could see was the Master staring up at him through the flames. Funny, how a cold downpour of the opposite element made him think of that dry heat.

Water was supposed to symbolize renewal, wasn't it? The washing away of sins. The Doctor tilted his face toward the sky, but nothing could wash away the image of his betrayal from behind his eyelids. Some sins clung too tightly to the soul, no matter whether it had been the right choice or not.

"Doctor! You're soaked through!" Peri said. He could hear the sound of rain hitting an umbrella and within seconds the cold no longer beat against him. Wiping away the excess water, he opened his eyes to see his new companion looking up at him with a worried expression. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

The Doctor shook himself, then smiled at her cheerfully, letting the rain wash away the surface if not the grime underneath. "Why wouldn't I be, Peri? It's a glorious day! Rain is supposed to be good for those plants you're interested in studying, so I thought I'd rather have a go at it myself."

"You're completely crazy. Has anyone ever told you that?" she asked, though she brightened up, her worries forgotten at the sight of the Doctor's smile. "Come on, you'll catch your death in cold if you don't get changed first."

Perhaps, the Doctor reflected as he glanced at the rain one last time, change was what he needed.

~FIN~


End file.
